Ice Plain Toshiro
by skylark dragonstar
Summary: Toshiro is always hugged by Momo for fun and for no particular reason. But what if there is a reason why not just Momo, but everyone wants to continuously hug him? I have trouble making this summary


**Alright Bleach fans! I started with Prince of Tennis fanfics for a while but I'm taking a little time to start on another favorite anime. This is my first ever Bleach one shot! This is fanfic's background is related to my idea to make a bleach fanfic parody using 'unstoppable high kick' (check my profile to get more info). This one shot is based on episode 165 of the drama Unstoppable High Kick. **

**This includes HitsuxHina pairing (LUV them!) and small fluff.**

**BTW, I'm still sad that Bleach anime has ended. But I'm crossing my fingers in hope that they'll show a sequel eventually, once the manga gets a lot ahead. Heck I don't even mind if they do another filler. I still want to see more HitsuxHina moments! Anyway, don't lose hope Bleach fans!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach in any way whatsoever!  
**

* * *

Hot. That's the one word you'd first describe about summer days.

This day was hot and sunny in Karakura Town during the summer. Of course not everyone enjoys the hot weather.

One of those people who despises the hot weather the most is Toshiro Kurosaki. At the moment, he is at school as usual in the middle of one of his classes working, or at least trying to work, or trying to work. While the teacher is explaining about math formulas in front of the class, some of the students like Toshiro were giving full attention, others though are dozing off and are not listening at all.

However on a day such as this, Toshiro found himself lacking will to sit still and focus in schoolwork. Why? This morning he got cranky as he left home to walk to school when it was a little hot outside. Now that it's the afternoon, he's concerned about how hot it's going to be when he walks home after school. He stopped writing in his notebook to look outside the window and saw the weather still looking humid much to his dismay.

"_Ugh...Why does it have to be darn hot? I can barely focus_", he complained in his head, "_And what's worse, I still have soccer practice in this dumb heat after this...This is not my lucky day..._"

Just then his train of thought was interrupted when he heard the class bell ring, signaling the end of class. He sighed with relief and sat back in his chair. "Finally..."

"Alright class, make sure to turn in chapter 8's assignment tomorrow!" the teacher reminded before he exited the classroom.

"Hai!" the class responded dully.

When the teacher stepped out, all the students were in full chatter as they collected their stuff and scurried out the door. Some of the students stayed behind and stretch out after the boring lesson, taking their time.

While Toshiro was putting his stuff in his bag, he was too busy to notice someone sneaking up to him from behind. The next thing he knew, he felt arms wrapping around his neck and a body colliding into his back.

"Guess who Lil' Shiro?" said a cheerful voice he knows too easily.

Not showing any surprised reaction or a change of emotion, he responded lazily, "...Cut it out Momo...And I keep telling you not to call me Lil' Shiro."

Momo Hinamori, Toshiro's childhood friend who's 2 years older than him, pouted, "Mou Lil' Shiro, you always are less excited." She released him from the hug while he tugged at his shirt collar to get some air inside to cool his stuffy body underneath his clothing. "So? I'm just not in a good mood in hot weather you know that", he said in his defense.

"But you are unenthusiastic in either hot or cold weather!"

"Shut up..."

**...**

While the two were talking, someone from the back of the classroom was marking down something in his notebook. Renji Abarai, friend of Ichigo Kurosaki (Toshiro's older brother, who's family had adopted Toshiro), was watching Toshiro and Momo. As Renji continued to spy on the young couple while Ichigo was getting his stuff in his bag. "Hey Renji, you coming or what?" he asked, looking up and saw that Renji was occupied with something.

"Yeah, yeah, just a sec", said Renji without looking at Ichigo, "I need to put this down."

Ichigo took a peek at what Renji was writing his notebook and noticed that he is taking count of something. "What are you doing?" Ichigo asked suspiciously. "I'm taking count of the number of times Momo has been hugging your brother for the day", Renji explained, looking at his work.

A little curious, Ichigo then asked, "And...how many have they done so far?"

Now as Renji drew a notch for the recent hug in his tally chart, he counted the total. "So far...that's 14 times."

"Geez...those two should just get married already", Ichigo moaned. At home or at school, whether from a family member or friend, he sees Toshiro being hugged all the time, which kind of annoys him.

Now as Renji looked down at his tally chart again, he had a curious thought. "Hey, you ever get the feeling that Momo seems to be hugging your brother more than usual recently?" he asked Ichigo.

"No", said Ichigo, "Why would I notice?"

**...**

Back to Toshiro and Momo, the boy was picking up his soccer bag and ready to leave.

"Eh? You have soccer practice even in this weather?" asked Momo.

"Yep. Sucks but got no choice. I'll talk to you later tomorrow", said Toshiro nonchalantly.

Right before he started walking, Momo grabbed his sleeve so she could talk more."Um actually, can I come over to your place after your practice today?" she asked eagerly.

Toshiro turned around and looked at her again. "Why? You need something from there?"

Momo looked a little nervous to say it, but she got the courage. "Well, I wanted your help on today's English homework. You seem to be more better in speaking English than I do. So help me out please?"

She said this while giving the most innocent and cute looking puppy eyes at him. Of course even for a cold and not enthusiastic person like Toshiro, he can't resist those eyes.

He gave a defeated sigh and said, "...Alright. We'll go right after soccer practice. But I might be a little late because as captain I have to give Coach a report for our next match."

"Aw, thanks Lil' Shiro! You're the best!"

And again, Momo wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a hug, much to his dismay that he just stood there and moaned.

"_Why is it I keep getting vulnerable to those darn puppy eyes of hers every time?_" he thought in remorse.

It's always like this ever since they were little: Momo would always try and hug him whatever chance she got for any reason and it starts to bug him. But at the same time, there are times when he actually didn't mind the hugs. But it was here that while she is hugging him, Momo realized something strange and paused.

"Huh? That's odd..." she said curiously.

Toshiro wonders why Momo is holding onto him longer and is feeling rather awkward that he feels a little hotter than usual. "Oi, what's with you?" he said to get her attention, "You going to hang onto me like this the whole day?" Finally Momo slowly released him from the hug and thought for a moment.

"I just realized...something about when I hug you", she started, trying to find the right words. After fanning his body again by tugging his shirt several times, Toshiro raised an eyebrow of puzzlement. "Huh? What about the hugs?"

"It's just that...For some time now, I notice that something about you makes me want to hug you more afterwards. Like usually I get these headaches in my head from studying so much. But when I hug you...the headache seems to have gone away. And not only that, but I seem to feel more cooler even in this hot weather."

Obviously this didn't make any sense to Toshiro at all as he gave her a quizzical look. "Are you saying I'm like a walking headache reliever in the summer? That's ridiculous", he stated.

"No really! After I hug you, it's as if...how should I say it?" she stopped to ponder then found the words, "It's as if I'm walking on an icy plain."

Now if you know Toshiro as long as Momo has, then this wouldn't be much of a surprise. With his cold attitude, it matches perfectly with Toshiro.

"Okay now you're sounding too weird. So now what? You're going to hug me whenever you have a headache? Get real."

However he shouldn't have said that. When he turned around to head out, Momo wanted to have fun and gave him another hug with his back turned. "Hey! Cut it out already!" Toshiro retorted as he tried to break free, "It's already stuffy enough in this room!"

"But like I said, I feel better when I hug you Lil' Shiro!"

"Then why are you hugging me again after you hugged me already?"

"Because this time I want you to cool me again Lil' Shiro."

"Can you at least stop calling me Lil' Shiro then?"

"No! It's cute and fits you perfectly!"

"Bed Wetter, get off me!"

From the back, Renji and Ichigo shook their heads at this sight that keeps repeating again. "And there they go again..." said Ichigo with a sigh.

"And that makes 15", Renji announced, marking another notch in his notebook.

* * *

Later that day, at the Kurosaki house, the adults were spending the afternoon doing their own business as usual. Isshin was at the clinic doing work as always while Masaki left the house for the while to meet a friend. Old Grandpa Genryusai, one of the few people left in the house, sat on the couch setting up a shogi board and the pieces on the coffee table.

Jushiro then entered the room, having to have just taken a bath recently and wiping his brow with a towel hanging around his neck. "Ah...that was a good bath", he said with a pleasant sigh, "I feel most refreshed." He came over and took a seat on the couch next to the grandfather.

"Here. Let's do a round of shogi", Genryusai insisted, "It's rare that we have time to play in a quiet and peaceful environment with nobody in the house."

However Genryusai spoke too soon. For the two adults heard the front door open and a voice. "I'm home!" Toshiro lazily called out as he and Momo entered the house and taking off their shoes.

"Oh welcome back", Jushiro responded, "Oh and I see Momo came along as well." Momo bowed to the adults in respect.

"Good afternoon Mr. Yamamoto, Mr. Ukitake."

Toshiro dropped his soccer bag and school bag on the floor and collapsed on the couch opposite of where Genryusai and Jushiro were sitting at with his head hung back followed by a moan. Jushiro noticed his sweaty state and asked, "Whew, hot day today isn't it Shiro? Had a rough practice?"

"Most likely", Toshiro groaned, "Hey Momo...can you get me something to drink?" Understanding that he is exhausted from the hot day and the soccer practice, Momo willingly got up and went to the kitchen to find something from the refrigerator.

"Hey Shiro, care to join us in a game of shogi?" Jushiro suggested. The boy shook his head and only moaned, "Maybe later...Why don't you ask Uncle Shunsui?"

Genryusai looked around, searching for the said someone then said, "Speaking of which, where is that Shunsui? Has he still not return home yet? If I catch him drinking again I..."

By coincidence, the front door was heard opened and in entered Shunsui, back from his job at a host club. He was still wearing his work suit with his jacket hanging over his shoulder and his tie is loosened and he acts as if he's in a daze.

"I'm home! Whew! Is it hot today", he said playfully, fanning himself and collapsing in an armchair, "Or maybe was it because of all those ladies that were with me last night?"

Genryusai noticed some red color visible on his cheeks, which can only mean one thing. "Fool", he muttered in disappointment. He then swapped the top of Shunsui's head with the fan he's using, hard, making Shunsui flinch from the pain. "Drinking again? And you've got a hangover...Pitiful", the old man scolded. "Ow...That hurt Old Yama", Shunsui whined, rubbing his head where he was hit.

Then, Jushiro had started to cough due to his illness that made Toshiro look at him with concern. "Uncle Jushiro?"

Fortunately Jushiro's coughing ceased and he gave a reassuring smile at the boy so to not worry him. "Don't worry. Nothing serious."

"You mustn't strain yourself Jushiro", Genryusai advised, "With the weather getting hotter at this time, you must pay heed to your health more."

"Yes sir", the white haired adult replied.

Now Momo returned with a tray that has 4 glasses of juice for Toshiro and the other men. She first handed Toshiro his glass willingly and said, "Here you go. It's nice and cool." Toshiro took the glass and anxiously gulped down long sips and he felt his throat cool up. Momo then passed glasses to the other three men. "Why thank you Momo", said Shunsui kindly after receiving his drink, "You know Toshiro, I have a feeling she'd make the perfect wife for you."

At that moment, when Toshiro was gulping the last of his drink, he choked and coughed after hearing that last comment. "Ah! Are you okay Shiro?" said Momo worriedly as she patted his back to ease his coughing. Once he regained his breath, Toshiro nodded with a little flush of red seen on his face. He then handed his empty glass back to Momo, who put it on the coffee table. He said in a low murmuring voice, "Thanks."

Momo accepted his gratitude with a smile. Then as she took a seat on the couch where Toshiro is sitting, she started to feel a little hotter due to the heat and her head is near dizziness.

"Toshiro, I'm feeling a little hot again", she said eagerly, "I need another hug." She scooted over to Toshiro and dragged him in a hug once again while the boy looked away with a nervous feeling.

"Aw, now ain't this a cute Kodak moment?" Shunsui remarked, eying the two. Hearing this, Toshiro moaned with remorse.

At that same time, Ichigo and Renji had returned from school as well and were just crossing the living room to get to the kitchen when they saw the two hugging.

"29", Renji spoke as they passed, still keeping tally of hugs. Ichigo only gave a look of disgust. "Give me a break already", he moaned, "Those two were doing nothing but hugging ever since this morning."

Hearing this fact, Shunsui got even more curious. "Really now?" he said, scratching his chin, "You know now that you've mention it, you two do seem to be hugging each other more than usual Momo. Does that mean we're going to hear an engagement announcement soon?"

Toshiro saw the mischievous grin on Shunsui's face and narrowed his cold eyes at the adult. "Oh shut up!"

After what Shunsui said, Momo had a dash of red seen on her face."Oh was I?" she said with a nervous chuckle, "I didn't notice. I just like to hug Toshiro more because he helps clear my headaches."

At this, Genryusai, Jushiro and Shunsui gave puzzled looks. Toshiro included, "And for the record, most of those hugs were Momo's doing."

"Um, I'm a little lost", said Jushiro, "What do you mean by Toshiro helps clear your headaches by hugging him?"

"That couldn't be possible", Genryusai stated. "Well apparently to her it's true", said Toshiro regrettably. Momo nodded and said, "It really is. That seems to be the reason why I like to hug him so much lately." She then lets go of Toshiro and looked brighter and refreshed than ever. "Look see? I feel a lot better now."

"Well you do seem to look more refreshed now", Jushiro realized after looking at Momo.

"Is she now?" said an interested Shunsui, "Alright then, why don't we find out if what she says really works?" And with that, he got up from his seat and walked behind the couch so he's right behind Toshiro, who got a very bad feeling in his head.

"Uncle Shunsui, what are you-?"

But he gave a startled yell when Shunsui unexpectedly bent down and gave Toshiro a friendly bear hug. As expected, Toshiro immediately tried to resist and wrestle out of the hug but is losing. "Hey! Let go! This is embarrassing!" he retorted while Momo tried to hide a giggle.

Nobody noticed that while he's hugging Toshiro, Shunsui had the look of realization on his face as he started daydreaming and whisked in an imaginary world filled with ice. He is walking, or rather skipping, across the snow with a sunny and cheerful expression on his face as he sucked in the icy cool air around him.

But to Shunsui's dismay, he was brought out of the imaginary ice plain world after some seconds later.

"You've hugged him long enough", Genryusai spoke, saving Toshiro from the hug by swatting Shunsui's head with his fan again. By the old man's order, Shunsui snapped out of his daydream and released Toshiro and the boy fell back on the couch.

"How strange..." he commented, eyes still spaced out in wonder. "What? Do you feel something Shunsui?" asked Jushiro curiously.

Still dazzled, Shunsui raised a hand to his head and noticed something different. "My hangover...It's seems to have disappeared. And better yet, I feel like as if I walked out from an icy plain world."

It was true. The dizzy headache Shunsui had from working at the club and drinking too much sake was no longer throbbing his head. It felt as if his head is now filled up with cool and relaxing air.

"I told you!" said Momo proudly, reminding and proving her point.

This was an interesting fact to Jushiro as he became curious as well. "Hmm, now I want to try it out."

As Toshiro feared, he saw Jushiro getting up and walking towards him. "Oh no not you too!"

Unfortunately he couldn't get away in time. Jushiro already grabbed Toshiro around the arms and pulled him closer and hugged him as well. While Toshiro tried to pry himself out of the hug, Jushiro was suddenly struck by a strange sensation the instant he hugged Toshiro.

Like Shunsui, he found himself in an imaginary world of ice and snow. The whole air was refreshing and cool that he completely forgot that it's in the middle of summer now at present.

After what seemed like a minute to Jushiro, Toshiro then yelled, "Uncle Jushiro, you're making me hot!" Snapped back to reality, Jushiro lets go of Toshiro and the boy now got some air and space for his stuffy body.

After experiencing the same sensation Shunsui went through for a minute, Jushiro slowly released Toshiro and stood up, still in a stunned state. The first thing he noticed about himself is that his sinuses have all been cleared and his sickness seemed to be temporarily lifted for the while. It's as if he feels like he's a new and healthy man.

"Aha, you felt it too huh Jushiro?" said Shunsui.

Jushiro slowly spoke in amazement, "...Amazing...What is this sensation? It really felt as if...I'm walking down a plain of ice."

"You see Toshiro? You really are like an ice plain that refreshes people", Momo stated once again. But Toshiro still has doubts. "Get real. It's probably just some coincidence or the result when adults drink too much."

But still, how his hugs affects their bodies is a mystery to Jushiro that he made a proposal. "Shunsui..." he began but Shunsui saw his motive easily. "Yep. This calls for an investigation", Shunsui announced.

Then without warning, the two men grabbed either one of Toshiro's arms and began to drag him across the room, confusing Genryusai and Momo.

"Hey! Now what's going on?" Toshiro complained.

"Sorry Shiro but we need to check on something", said Jushiro, "Please come with us for the moment." Against his will, Toshiro moaned as he was dragged out of the room, leaving a puzzled Genryusai and Momo behind.

"...Kids", said Genryusai, shaking his head.

* * *

To figure out what is behind the strange headache relieving hugs, the two adults took Toshiro to the clinic next door. There, they talked to Isshin and requested that something is different about Toshiro that he needs to do a check up on the boy.

Despite Toshiro's protests, Jushiro and Shunsui managed to convince Isshin to proceed as the doctor took blood samples and poked into some spots here and there, analyzed a few things and all that other stuff doctors do during examinations.

Minutes later, Isshin finished the examination and met with the three in his office.

Toshiro sat on the patient table with his arms crossed and a displeased frown for being dragged here while the adults were standing around him. Isshin held up a clipboard with the results from the tests.

"Well? Did you find anything Isshin?" asked Jushiro. "Anything...different?" Shunsui included, wanting to take a peek at the clipboard but is blocked by Isshin.

After analyzing the results carefully, Isshin gave an interesting sound. "Well...this is unusual..." he said, eyes showing astonishment, "It seems that Toshiro's body ejects some kind of icy aura and negative ions more than a normal human being." **(Don't ask me how, but let's just assume it happens!)**

Jushiro and Shunsui gave intrigued reactions.

"Icy aura?"

"More negative ions?"

"You serious?" said Toshiro, of course not expecting to have something like this inside him.

Isshin continued, "Since he discharges more negative ions than a regular human does, Toshiro can relieve headaches or dizziness to those around him. I guess that's also the reason behind the icy feeling as well."

"Well what do you know?" said a pleased Shunsui, "You've got some special kid Isshin. Your own personal headache reliever that cools you up during the summer. Maybe we should call him 'Ice Plain Toshiro'."

The way he puts it made Toshiro feel uncomfortable, being referred to like a personal object.

But that made Isshin all the more happy and his enthusiastic dad side took over. "Of course! That's why he's my boy!" he proudly stated, "Daddy knew that his little boy is special! Come here and give Daddy a hug!" Without warning, Toshiro got stuck in another hug, this time by his overly excited father who's nuzzling his face against his.

"Argh! When will you quit treating me like a 5 year old?" Toshiro retorted, "And your beard is itching me! Let go!"

But refusing to, Isshin continued to hang onto Toshiro. But then he felt the effects of the hug coming to him and pulled back. "Hey! You do relieve headaches!" he said in realization, "Now you can get all the hugs from Daddy whenever Daddy is tired from work!"

As he continued to hug Toshiro, the boy couldn't help but feel more displeased at why he has such a trait.

"That's just great..." he moaned.

Isshin's headache relieving moment was then put to a halt when Shunsui patted his shoulder. "Alright Isshin, let others have a turn", he requested, "Toshiro, Uncle Shunsui needs another hug!"

Before Toshiro could protest, he felt himself pried out of Isshin's arms and pulled into another bear hug by Shunsui and a satisfied sigh came from the man as the effects of the hug came to him. "Ow! Hey you're squeezing too hard!" he yelled hoarsely, "Let go!"

* * *

Toshiro was desperately hoping that he heard the end of people mentioning about his unusual hugs, but regrettably he didn't. It continued even after he returned to the house.

"Really?" said Masaki in astonishment, "Toshiro does?"

After the check up and discovering the source to the headache relieving hugs, Toshiro and Momo were eating sliced watermelons together at the dining table while his parents were talking about Toshiro's unique ability just nearby.

"Positive", Isshin stated or rather bragged, "He has this 'ice plain' effect from discharging all these negative ions. I confirmed it myself."

"Wow. Isn't that amazing Lil' Shiro?" said Momo excitedly to the boy who is not giving any care except for eating his watermelon, "You have a gift that helps people."

"Yeah yeah..." Toshiro mumbled with his mouth full of the fruit. He already had enough of people going crazy over his strange trait and didn't need to be reminded anymore.

"Although..." Momo then added out of curiosity, "It does now make sense. This must explain why the area feels a little chilly when you get upset around people. But what's funny is that when people hug you they feel happy, even though you are always so grumpy and in a negative mood Lil' Shiro."

At this, Toshiro nearly choked on his watermelon and narrowed his eyes when he saw Momo giggling. "That is not funny!" he said grumpily with his mouth full. As payback, Toshiro spitted some seeds that were in his mouth accurately right at Momo's face.

"Hey!" Momo cried out, shielding her face with her hand, "That's mean Lil' Shiro!"

"Well you're the one who keeps calling me Lil' Shiro! And you just said it again Bed Wetter Momo!"

Now it was Momo's turn to frown at him. "Hey! I don't do that anymore!"

Isshin and Masaki couldn't help but enjoy the two getting along that they chuckled to themselves. "They still act the same as when they were little", Masaki recalled. She can just envision the times when Toshiro and Momo would play together when they were little kids and get into small arguments just like now.

"Yes", said Isshin, beginning to get teary, "Sooner or later our little boy will be grown up and have a loving family of his own...! Masaki, must we let our boy grow?" Masaki only smiled in amusement to her husband's funny nature and held Isshin's hand and patted it.

"You know we can hear you from here", Toshiro's annoyed voice interrupted.

Just before he can return to eating his watermelon in peace, he and everyone else in the room heard the front door open and close followed by the voice of a cheerful female.

"Hello all!"

And walking into the room was Rangiku Matsumoto, who's paying a visit.

"Oh hi Rangiku-san", said Momo.

Her appearance however wasn't a pleasing sight for Toshiro. "Oh no..." he moaned, covering his face with his palm, "Why do you keep waltzing through my door as if you live here Rangiku? And don't you at least knock?"

Rangiku is a senior at Toshiro and Momo's school and usually likes to hang around and see Toshiro (or bug him), which he thinks is completely annoying even when she follows him to his home several times. "Now Toshiro", Masaki reminded, "Don't be mean to your guest."

"Yeah Captain, listen to your mother", Rangiku pouted and poked him playfully in the head (Toshiro frowning in response), "Anyway, what are you two lovebirds talking about this time?" When he heard the word lovebirds, Toshiro flinched and almost choked on his watermelon, again, and tried to hide his blushing.

Instead of Toshiro answering, Momo answered, "Oh Rangiku, we just discovered that Toshiro is able to ease headaches with his icy ions whenever people hug him."

Toshiro groaned as he ran a hand through his hair, dismayed that now more people would know of the effects of his hugs. "Great Momo. Why don't you just announce it to the whole world while you're at it?" he said sarcastically.

After hearing what Momo said, Rangiku got interested just as Shunsui and Jushiro did when they first heard it. "Really? The captain a headache reliever? This I got to see..." she insisted.

Walking to the side of his chair, Rangiku took the sides of Toshiro's head and brought it close to her body without him realizing. "Hey! What are you-mmrph!" he reacted before his face was buried into Rangiku's chest.

Instead of responding to Toshiro, Rangiku was no longer in the present at the moment. Her mind wonder off as she can imagine herself happily skipping across a plain full of ice and snow then spotting a frozen lake, she excitedly skated across a frozen lake so gracefully. It was like a dreamy wonderland that you don't want to get out of.

However she was unfortunately brought back to reality when she heard Momo calling her name in panic.

"Rangiku, you got to let go of him! He's suffocating!"

Rangiku blinked and returned to the real world when she heard the muffled cries of Toshiro, still stuck in her cleavage.

"Fwanbifu mref fwe bwmeef!" (Translation: "Rangiku let me breathe!")

Immediately Rangiku realized what she's doing and released him in an instant. "Ah! Sorry Captain!" she said quickly. Toshiro took a huge gasp of air and coughed before he was back to his normal self. "What were you thinking?" he yelled at Rangiku, "I could've died!"

However Rangiku was still appalled by the effects of the hug that she first was speechless. Finally words returned to her mind. "Wow! How did you do that Captain? My headache from drinking sake yesterday has completely disappeared!"

"Like heck I know", Toshiro retorted, "You shouldn't even be drinking sake in the first place as a high school student!"

"But you see Lil' Shiro? Even Rangiku proved that hugging you has some cool effect", Momo said.

"Like why would I care? And quit calling me Lil' Shiro, Bed-Wetter!"

"I told you before, I don't do that anymore!" Momo whined, "When will you stop calling me that? It's mean!"

"The day you stop calling me that nickname that I despise."

While the two were making a fuss over names again, Rangiku was thinking to herself. Soon, a scheming grin appeared on her face as she thought of a brilliant idea concerning Toshiro's chilling hugs.

* * *

Later in that day, Toshiro and Momo were in Toshiro's bedroom doing homework. Toshiro was sitting on his bed with back against the wall reading with the book laying on his lap while Momo used his desk to work.

Toshiro had already finished his homework, as usual, and wanted to enjoy the peaceful time he has. But then he heard Momo give a sigh. "Oh these problems are hard", she pouted, "Toshiro, could you help me here?"

After a sigh, Toshiro rolled his eyes but got up from the bed and went to the desk. He looked down at the page Momo's working on and did a quick scan with his eyes. "

"Really? I didn't know", she said in realization, "I knew I can count on you, Lil' Shiro!"

Toshiro then reacted when he saw Momo getting up, ready to give him another hug. "Oh no! No more hugs!" he stated. He quickly backed up, but his legs hit his bed and he fell back and landed on the bed on his back. When he sat up, he saw Momo still approaching him and squirmed back. "But it's just a hug Shiro!" Momo said eagerly. She was determined that when she leaned forward to reach him, Toshiro backed up until his back hit the wall and his hands were on her shoulders, pushing her back. "Stop! Get away!" he retorted.

"Come on Lil' Shiro!" Momo pleaded.

"I told you before! Quit calling me Lil'-!"

At that moment, Toshiro was saved when they both heard a knock at the door. "What is it?" Toshiro called out. The door opened and Rangiku poked her head in. When she saw the two in their current position, she couldn't help but show a grin. "I'm sorry, was I interrupting something?" she inquired. Quickly Toshiro pushed Momo back to get some space between them.

"What is it you want Rangiku?" he then asked Rangiku in a not so happy mood. "Oh well actually", Rangiku started but then faced Momo and said eagerly, "Momo, do you mind if I borrow you for a moment?"

Before Momo answered, Toshiro spoke for her. "Hey, unlike you Rangiku, we actually do our homework. Don't you have anything better to do than bother us all the time, preferably me?"

Rangiku smiled and gave a laugh. "Bother you? Now why would I do that all the time?"

Toshiro still couldn't help but think that Rangiku is up to something. He raised an eyebrow at her in suspicion.

"Really Captain, it's Masami who needs her", said Rangiku, "She was hoping that if Momo would give her a hand downstairs."

Before Toshiro could speak for Momo and say no, Momo spoke. "Okay, I'll be right there", she said willingly. She got up and began heading to the door. But before she left, she turned and faced Toshiro. "Don't you go anywhere", she told him firmly as a parent would, "I still need your help." All Toshiro did, without taking his eyes off his homework, was raise a hand, signalling that he gets the message and saying without effort, "Yeah yeah..."

Momo smiled and ruffled his hair playfully. "Good boy. I'll be back as soon as I can!"

Irked, Toshiro swatted her hand from his hair and muttered, "Quit it and go already!"

Momo giggled and then left the room. Once she made sure she's downstairs, Rangiku gave a proud sound of accomplishment.

"Good. My plan worked", she said, "Now time to start phase 2!"

Toshiro heard her say this and wondered what could she be talking about. Before he could ask, Rangiku then slipped out of the room in a flash and left him with his questionable expression.

After the door closed behind her, Toshiro gave a weird look. "What did she mean by that?"

* * *

Now downstairs, several minutes later, Genryusai was reading the newspaper on the couch when he heard Momo's voice and looked up to see her heading to the front door. "I'll be back soon Mrs. Kurosaki", she called out before he went to the front door. "Thank you so much for doing this Momo!" Masaki replied, waving at her.

"She leaving so soon?" Genryusai asked the mother. "Oh no. I needed some things from the market and Rangiku suggested that Momo would be kind to fetch it", Masaki explained, "She's so sweet to help." She then went back into the kitchen to prepare dinner and left Genryusai by himself.

But the minute Momo had left the house, it was as if Rangiku had been waiting for Momo to leave to execute her plan. "And they should be here...now", she said.

As if on cue, the doorbell rang and Rangiku immediately answered it before anyone else did.

With a cheerful attitude, Rangiku greeted the people at the door and said, "Come on in ladies!" In walked several girls at her age that goes to the same school as Toshiro and Momo who are obviously friends of Rangiku's.

Old Genryusai heard the commotion and turned around to look at the hallway. He was confused to see why Rangiku had invited so many women to their house and wondered what could she be up to. He could hear them constantly asking Rangiku the whereabouts of a certain person.

"Follow me! He's upstairs", Rangiku told her friends as she led the way upstairs.

Genryusai watched the ladies travel up the stairs quickly and left him puzzled. But eventually not giving a care, the old man resumed his attention to reading the paper with a grunt. "Hmph...children."

* * *

"Rangiku what the heck is going on here?" Toshiro spoke in an upset tone.

Rangiku had brought several of her senior friends from the Women's Association that she's involved in right into his room and told them about his unusual hugs that relieves headaches and make you feel cool. And to Toshiro's dismay, he is being hugged by each female at the moment.

One of them, Isane, was hugging him now and felt the relaxing effects. "Wow...You're right Rangiku! My head feels so relieved!" she said in amazement.

"Told you so! All your headaches just go away with just one hug from him!" Rangiku bragged, "You know I bet that's why Momo loves to hug him so much!"

"Rangiku!" Toshiro shouted, trying hard not to blush.

"Hey sis, let me hug him now!" Isane's younger sister Kiyone then spoke eagerly. She waited for Isane to let go of Toshiro and step aside before she has her turn to hug Toshiro.

Rangiku wanted to cheer him up and said, "Why the grumpy frown? Think of the benefits you get out of this. You've now got this great excuse to get a bunch of pretty girls to go all gaga for you."

This was obviously something Toshiro didn't want to have. More importantly, he is worried about a certain someone who's not in the room right now. "...If Momo should see all this..." he moaned, fearing if Momo should happen to come back any moment and wonder why he's being hugged by girls older than him.

"Oh stop worrying", Rangiku insisted, patting the boy's head, to his annoyance, "Why'd you think I asked Momo to come out? I convinced your mom to let Momo do the favor of fetching some stuff from the market. She won't be back for a while."

It all makes sense to Toshiro, who blames himself for failing to realize that sooner. "So that's why...I should've known there was a catch to that..." he groaned in remorse.

"Now stop being gloomy. You're doing a great thing, helping people out", Rangiku said in encouragement.

"...More like helping you get cash..." Toshiro muttered under his breath.

Now some of the other girls were impatient to wait for their turn to hug Toshiro and began crowding around him.

"I want to hug him now!"

"Not after I hug him next!"

Now to Toshiro's dismay, at least three girls were hugging him at the same time, making him stuck and feel even more uncomfortable that he's being squeezed like a stuffed doll. "Look if I'm going to get hugged like this, at least do it one at a time!" he yelled out in agony.

* * *

Several minutes later downstairs, Isshin was reading the paper while Jushiro and Shunsui were watching the TV. But they continuously heard noises from upstairs that got them wondering. "Now I wonder what's all the commotion up there?" asked Jushiro curiously, "Sounds like there's a party in one of the rooms." Isshin in response shrugged his shoulders.

Now the men saw Genryusai entered the living room, with a hand to his brow, moaning and looking dreadful. "Where is Toshiro?" he questioned the men on the couch.

"Uh, he's up in his room", Jushiro replied. "Something wrong Old Yama?" asked Shunsui when he noticed Genryusai massaging his temple. Genryusai only said, "It's this headache...It looks like I need that boy's hug to soothe it after all as well."

Isshin and the other two were surprised to hear this from Genryusai. Normally he isn't one to take part in something he calls ridiculous earlier like that. But like the old man wanted, he headed out the room and made his way upstairs, leaving the men to their bewildered thoughts.

...

Genryusai went up the stairs and was in front of Toshiro's room. The moment he opened the door, Genryusai got a surprise when he saw Toshiro being surrounded and hugged by girls.

"Rangiku do you even care that I still have homework to do?" the old man heard Toshiro complain, yearning to get out of the group hug.

Genryusai now spoke, "Toshiro, there you are. Come out here, I need you to relieve my headache."

Unfortunately for the old man, Toshiro can't move in his sticky position at the moment. But the moment Toshiro looked up and saw Genryusai, he never felt more relieved and anxious to ask for his assistance. "Oh Grandpa good timing! I-!" he began.

"Sorry Gramps, he's kind of busy at the moment", Rangiku responded for Toshiro, much to the boy's chagrin, "You'll have to wait your turn."

Genryusai only gave a disappointed grunt. "Oh very well. But Toshiro, when you're done here, report to my room immediately", he ordered.

This sunk Toshiro's hopes down low, expecting that his grandfather came in to get him but it only turns out that his 'special' hugs were needed for him as well. But that didn't change the fact that Toshiro wanted help get these women to stop hugging him so badly. "Wait Grandpa I need your help-!" he cried out in agony but was too late to call for help when the bedroom door closed after the old man.

"Why me...?" he moaned in remorse.

"Don't frown", Rangiku said playfully, "You're doing a good deed here Captain."

Toshiro in return groaned and wondered how on earth did he end up like this.

* * *

It is now around evening. Momo had finally returned from doing the errand for Masaki (that Rangiku insisted she'd do). "Here you go Mrs. Kurosaki", she said, handing a grocery bag to the mother, "Sorry it took too long. There was a long line at the store."

"Why thank you Momo", said Masaki gratefully, "You're such a great help."

Now that that task was done, Momo remembered that she and Toshiro were working on homework together and wanted to return to work. Before she left the room, she noticed Rangiku was in the living room, talking with all of her friends on a peculiar subject. All of them were now showing relieved expressions as if they just came out of a hot springs.

"I never felt so much better than in a long time", said Nanao with a pleasant smile, "With all these headaches I get from studying too hard, I should hug Hitsugaya more often after exams from now on."

"Hey, I wonder what will happen if we get others to come and hug the little captain at school?" Rangiku then suggested with a cleverly grin, "Maybe we'll find a way to do some business with him."

Momo was confused and a little lost after hearing a bit of their conversation. But she got the courage to interrupt them with a short question. "Um Rangiku, where's Toshiro?" she asked eagerly.

"Oh in his room I guess", Rangiku responded then gave a cheerful giggle, "The little guy's going to be a gold mine someday."

Taking Rangiku's answer and wondering what she meant by that, Momo proceeded to go upstairs. She walked down the hallway and went into Toshiro's room.

"Toshiro, I'm back. Did you finish the-?"

She was about to ask if he was done with his homework so he could help with hers but stopped when she realized that Toshiro was nowhere to be found in his room. She gave a small frown and pouted, "Oh that Toshiro. I told him to wait here and not go anywhere."

Momo closed the door and began a search for her icy friend, starting with Ichigo's room that's next door. She remembered her manners and knocked first and spoke, "Um excuse me?"

After signalling her presence, Momo opened the door and looked inside. She saw Ichigo sitting on his bed reading a manga book while Renji sat in front of his computer playing an online game at the desk. When they heard Momo's voice, the two looked up from what they were doing and saw her peeking in.

"You need something Momo?" Ichigo asked the girl.

Seeing that Toshiro wasn't in the room, Momo shook her head. "Uh no. Sorry to bother you", she said. With that said, she closed the door and the left the two to themselves.

...

After searching the whole house and downstairs, Momo still couldn't find Toshiro. She returned to the bottom of the stairs and sighed. "Where could he be?"

"Something wrong Momo-onee san?"

Momo turned around and saw Karin and Yuzu, Toshiro and Ichigo's younger twin sisters, coming down the stairs after finishing their homework in their room when they saw Momo standing there. "Oh Karin-chan, Yuzu-chan, um...I was just wondering where Toshiro went that's all", the older girl said.

"Well I wouldn't try to bug him if I were you. Earlier he looked pretty agitated some time ago that he stormed out of his room in a hurry", said Karin, thinking back, "Come to think of it, I haven't seen him come back since Rangiku and those other girls went downstairs."

"I hope he's not too upset", said Yuzu eagerly.

The two sisters then went into the living room, leaving Momo to think more about Toshiro's whereabouts and took what Karin said.

"Maybe he did went out", she predicted, taking Karin's suggestion, "Or maybe...?" She had a small hunch that is bugging her and she decided to follow it nonetheless. With that, she went out the front door and went right to the clinic next door.

* * *

The first thing Momo noticed when she entered the clinic, she found it quiet and empty as expected. Isshin had already went in the house so the clinic should be empty at this time. Some lights were still on however as she ventured around the clinic. She found the waiting room empty and looked in Isshin's office but found no one there either. Passing from there, Momo went deeper into the clinic to the patient care area and walked down the long hallway.

"Hello?" she called out quietly.

There were 3 rooms for where the patients are treated at and Momo looked inside the first two but found no one. Finally she had a feeling that someone must be in the last room and walked to the door.

After opening the door, Momo again called out softly, "Hello? Anyone here?"

But to her disappointment, Toshiro was nowhere to be seen. All she saw were empty beds. "Mou...I guess he isn't here either", she sighed.

Just before she exited the room however, she noticed that the bed in the very back of the ward had its curtains pulled around the bed for privacy. Knowing that the curtains are used for when a patient is occupying a bed, Momo first thought that maybe Isshin did have a late patient who came at the last moment and is using that bed for resting, but she seemed to remember that Isshin said that he was free the rest of the day.

"I wonder..."

Unable to get the thought out of her mind, Momo quietly walked towards the last bed without making a sound. When she was close enough, she leaned close a bit so her ear was two inches from the curtain and listened carefully. That was when she heard the sound of someone breathing, or rather, snoring lightly, confirming that there is someone hiding behind the curtain.

Willing to know whether or not that the person behind the curtain is the person she's looking for, Momo touched the end of the curtain, closed her eyes and took a breath to calm herself and prepare for the result. Finally she bravely pulled the curtain aside to uncover the bed and opened her eyes.

And what was it she found?

...

Lying on the patient bed is Toshiro, fast asleep. Momo then figured that he must've come here knowing that he'd be hidden from the others who'd want to hug him and was completely exhausted from running away that he fell into a nap instantly.

Momo found this to be a very cute sight, seeing her friend sleeping peacefully and giggled quietly to herself.

"Oh Shiro", she whispered with a smile, "I guess you wanted a nap after such a busy day with everyone hugging you and all." She sat on the edge of the bed and reached out to brush the bangs hanging over Toshiro's face. Unable to resist, her hand then traveled up his head to stroke his white hair as if he's a puppy without having him retaliating.

But as Momo thought of it more, she saw how much she missed giving him a hug since the last one and hasn't given him another one since due to the people that continuously wants to hug him all the time.

That was when she realized that right now is the perfect chance since nobody else was around. Quietly, she laid herself on the bed, right beside Toshiro and carefully not to shake the mattress beneath them, and scooted closer to him, thankful that he is fast asleep now otherwise he'd instantly not appreciate this moment.

Careful not to wake him, Momo then wrapped her arm around Toshiro so it'd be close to hugging and slowly pulled him close so their bodies would touch. Right away, she felt the cool relaxing work of his negative ions discharging from his body and making her feel cool and not stuffy.

At first, Momo only intended to be in this position for only a short while. But the more she was being cooled by his hug, the short while turned to a long while. "You really are an ice plain...Lil' Shiro", she whispered as she laid her brow against his.

Finally after feeling too relaxed, Momo herself became sleepy and eventually, drifted off into dreamland as well, napping right beside Toshiro.

...

It was right at this moment, Jushiro just happened to come into the clinic at this time in order to search for some medicine for his cough. "Now where does Isshin keep those pills again?" he asked himself. He looked in Isshin's office but didn't have any luck. Then he thought maybe there's medicine in the patient ward.

But once Jushiro realized that he wasn't the only person in the room and saw Toshiro and Momo sleeping on the last bed, he stopped and kept quiet.

At once a kind smile appeared on his face. "Looks like I have to give these two some time alone", he whispered to himself. And with that, Jushiro tiptoed to the door and turned off the lights and quietly closed the door, so Toshiro can continue enjoying his nap and Momo can enjoy spending time hugging her 'Ice Plain' Toshiro.

**The End**

* * *

**A/N: ****There you have it! I know it may be a little confusing concerning how Toshiro's hugs makes a cool effect and I'm not that perfect with these kind of stories but I gave it my best shot. Please review!  
**


End file.
